


Sleeping Together

by existent_trashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, Field Trip, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I actually dont know what beta reading is though, I couldnt think of a title, Jamilton - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Probably ooc, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, innuendos, just read it okay im desperate, not that way, uh, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan
Summary: Jefferson and Hamilton have to share a bed.Because their school is stupid.





	Sleeping Together

“Well, great,” Alex sighed, staring at the single bed.

Jefferson stared at it. “Why did I sign up for this field trip again?”

“Because we’re in Virginia and you’re an idiot.”

“Shut up, we have a problem here,” Jefferson snapped.

The two had signed up for a field trip to Jamestown for history class, and had to share a room at the hotel. Since the school was very cheap, each room had only one bed. With Alex’s luck, we should’ve known there would only be jerks on this field trip. Surprisingly, Jefferson was the most bearable one there, so when he had to pick a roommate, he immediately picked him. Alexander still remembered the surprise on his face when he had requested this, before Jefferson looked around and realized everybody else sucked.

“At least neither of us are sleeping with Lee or Seabury,” Alex pointed out.

“True. But can you not phrase it like that?”

“Like what? Sleeping with?”

Jefferson cringed. “That doesn’t sound right.”

Alex smirked, winking. “Why? Do you wanna sleep with me?”

“Shut up.”

Alex laughed and looked away, missing Jefferson’s faint blush. “One of us could sleep on the floor,” he suggested.

Jefferson sighed. “By one of us, you mean me, right?”

Alex shook his head. “I meant me.”

Jefferson gaped at him. “You can’t sleep on the floor!”

“Why not? I’m used to it anyway.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be! I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You can’t, jerk, I will!”

“Screw it, we’re sleeping together!”

Alex wiggled his eyebrows.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Alex grinned again. “I guess we’re sleeping together tonight.”

They both got into the bed, immediately shifting to opposite sides of the bed. Considering the size of the bed, they were still fairly close.

“Stay on your side,” Jefferson warned.

“I wasn’t planning on cuddling you, Jefferson.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes and turned to the side, gripping the blanket and pulling it to cover him. As he did that, it completely slid off Alexander.

“Dude! You took the whole thing!” Alex snatched the blanket, moving it so he was at least halfway covered.

“I’m cold too, midget,” Jefferson snapped, pulling it back. Alex pulled it again. They played tug-of-war for a while before Alexander sighed.

“We have to cuddle.”

“What?”

Alex shifted closer to Jefferson. “Move to the middle,” he commanded. Jefferson did so, and they moved until the blanket covered them both completely. Unfortunately, this caused them being squished together. Jefferson looked down at Alex, who was pressed against his chest. He tried to pretend he wasn’t burning his face off with a bright blush that Alex somehow didn’t notice.

“Wow. You’re really tiny.”

“Shut up,” Alex said, as Jefferson wrapped his arms around him. “Are you enjoying this?”

Jefferson turned even more red. “W-what? No! Obviously not!”

Alex giggled. “You are, aren’t you?”

“No! Shut up!”

“Aw, but I love you, Tommy~”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Okay, okay, I won’t.”

“Thank you.”

“Tommy.”

Jefferson sighed as Alex giggled. A lot.

“Stop giggling.”

“Why?”

“It’s cute and I need to sleep.” Jefferson muttered before his eyes widened and he realized what he said. “I mean-”

Alex couldn’t help the giggles that escaped his mouth. He rolled over, giggling, and then fell off the bed.

“Stop laughing at me!”

He continued to die on the floor. “You idiot, you have no censor when you’re tired!” Alex exclaimed when his giggles had died down.

“Yeah.” Thomas hid his face in his hands. Alex got back onto the bed and took his hands off his face.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, loser, I like you too.”

“I- What?” Thomas stuttered out, before feeling Alex’s lips pressed against his. It was only for a second, but he felt his heart stop. Alex yawned and nuzzled into Thomas’s chest,

“Good night, Thomas.”

Thomas stared at the shorter man before wrapping his arms around him, sighing.

“Good night, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> ttRASH  
> OKAY SO I WROTE THIS  
> i know what youre thinking  
> "tahts cool we dont care"  
> but yeah idk what im saying anymore tbh  
> uhhhhh  
> cLAERLY I COULDNT THINK OF A GOOD TITLE  
> what th eheck are you even supposed to title things like this  
> i was gonna title it "trash" but i decided not to  
> why am i still talking  
> it probably went too quick i know  
> it was like "uRGH I HATE YOU ALSO I LVOE YOU LETS CUDDLE"  
> sorry lmao  
> i tried  
> enough talking im being boring  
> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
